The subject matter disclosed herein relates to aircraft. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to landing gear structures for aircraft.
Aircraft, such as airplanes, helicopters, turbo props and tilt rotor aircraft typically include landing gear for supporting the aircraft on the ground, and allowing for ground travel of the aircraft. The landing gear typically includes one or more wheels mounted to one or more struts extending from the airframe.
Helicopters in particular typically include an extending tail with a tailwheel located at the extending tail. In many helicopters, the extending tail also includes a tail anti-torque rotor for stabilizing flight of the aircraft, or a tail propeller, which provides propulsive force for the helicopter. The tail rotor or propeller may be located at the extending tail such that the strut and tailwheel are configured to provide ground clearance for the tail rotor or propeller during ground operations, ensuring that the tail rotor or propeller do not contact the ground, thereby preventing damage. Further, to increase aerodynamic performance of the helicopter, some tailwheel landing gear configurations include a fairing around the tailwheel and tailwheel strut fixed to the extending tail.